brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Hitchcock-Scully Relationship
Hitchcock '''and Scully' have been partners for 30 years, and have been mistaken of being a gay couple in the NYPD. They are close friends, and are known to hang out on weekends, either at home or at the dog track. They often plan small schemes together, such as faking Scully's birthday to get the other officers to give them money, or stealing snacks from the other detectives. Overview 'Season One The Party * Hitchcock says how he loves Scully's opera, and is moved to tears. Season Two Lockdown * Scully is worried the whole episode during the lockdown when Hitchcock is trapped on the precinct balcony. Beach House * Scully and Hitchcock try to convince Holt to invest in a sunken casino. Season Three Halloween, Part III * Neither Hitchcock nor Scully were chosen to be on Captain Holt's or Jake's team for this year's Halloween heist-contest, so they decide to hold a bet between themselves about they will steal Scully's foot fungus cream. The Mattress * In the cold opening, Scully brings in a Mason jar of lemonade and tells Jake about it. When just 5 minutes before that, Hitchcock had introduced Jake to his new goldfish who lives a Mason jar that looks identical to Scully's. Hitchcock and Scully are showing their respective jars each other, while Jake makes predictions to the Squad about what Hitchcock or Scully might mistakenly do. Before they make the bet, Hitchcock swallows his own goldfish. 9 Days * Scully and Hitchcock fight over a meatball sub, then later go on a hunger strike after Terry takes it away from them. House Mouses * Jake gives Scully and Hitchcock a case. When Hitchcock gets kidnapped, Jake, Terry and Scully go to save him. Season Four The Slaughterhouse * Scully and Hitchcock has a huge fight, that lasts the whole episode, about Scully having dinner with Cindy Shatz. Season Five Two Turkeys * Unlike how they usually seem, Hitchcock and Scully use their deductive reasoning to figure out that there is a pie inside the box Captain Holt is holding. Season Six Hitchcock & Scully * A case of Hitchcock and Scully from the 1980s gets re-investigated by Jake and Charles. Also, the audience gets to see how cool Hitchcock and Scully's dynamic was when they were young and how they went from bad-ass hunks in the past compared to who they are currently. He Said, She Said * Since Holt had given Hitchcock a week off, Scully misses his partner. He is sad and mopey around the 99th Precinct; especially in the break room when Scully snapped at Jake that there is no one who is talking to Hitchcock. The Bimbo * While most of the squad is talking about the budget cuts Commissioner Kelly made, Hitchcock and Scully alternates in their complaints. "'Hitchcock: The toilet paper's only one ply now.'' '' Scully: My butt hurts all the time.'' '' Hitchcock: The A/C is broken.'' '' Scully: My butt hurts all the time.'' '' Hitchcock: Scully's butt hurts all the time."'' Ticking Clocks * They attempt to cook the perfect lasagna. Gallery House Mouses.jpg House Mouses3.jpg House Mouses4.jpg House Mouses5.jpg House Mouses6.jpg House Mouses14.jpg BachelorEtte Party - 7.jpg Sleeping Hitchcock and Scully.jpg Hitchcock & Scully Ep 8.png Hitchcock & Scully ep - 7.jpg Hitchcock & Scully ep - 6.jpg Hitchcock & Scully ep - 8.jpg Hitchcock & Scully ep - 2.jpg Image.jpg newBrooklynNineNineOpeningCredit - Hitchcock & Scully.png He Said She Said - 4.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships